Something's Up with Beast Boy
by Niki Dee
Summary: Beast Boy has been acting funny, and only Raven seems to notice. What is the changling up to?
1. Late Lunch

It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon and the Titans were finally getting to sit down for lunch. It had been a busy morning, starting early, for teenagers anyway. Only Raven had been up early enough to get any breakfast. Burgers, they were making burgers and OH BOY did they smell good. 

"Hey Star, How about you run get some sodas while we finish these up? I don't think we've got any around." Robin asked.

"Sure!" Starfire complied happily and trotted out the door.

A few minutes later the veggies were chopped, the patties were done, and the buns were toasted, but Starfire still wasn't back with the sodas.

"Yeah, it's done!" Cyborg exclaimed "Yo, BB! The food's done," pointing he added, "We even made you tofu burgers!"

"MM... thanx, I'm not hungry though," said the changling as he left.

"Guys, I can't belive I'm the only one who's noticed, but, isn't Beast Boy acting oddly?" Raven said with a slight bit of concern in her voice.

"Heh heh heh, how's that? He's always acting whacky" Cyborg chuckled.

"You know what I meant, he's acting differently than he usually does!" Raven replied getting a bit angry.

"Sorry Rae, haven't noticed a thing," Cyborg said starting to wolf his first burger down.

Setting his burger down Cyborg said with a sigh "Okay ... you think something's up with Beast boy? Shoot."

Wrinkling her brow Raven responded "You mean you haven't noticed?"

Robin & Cyborg both shook their heads, "um.. no."

Raven let out a soft pondering "hmm" as she wandered out of the room.

Robin queried, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

There was no response from their dark friend.

"HERE are your sodas!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully upon entering the room "Whoops!" she gasped and tried to retrieve the lost can.

Robin, bending down to get the dropped soda said "That's all right, I got it." Upon opening the can, soda sprayed all over the masked boy's face.

Cyborg and Starfire both burst out laughing but caught their breath when Robin glared, his sticky face then morphed into a grin and all three Titans laughed merrily.

When things settled down, Starfire noticed the lack of her friends and asked, "Where have friends Raven and Beast Boy gone?"

Through a mouth of food the alien girl heard, "mm glr A gry."

Looking shocked and disgusted she sat openmouthed, "uh..."

Robin laughingly said "Um.. I think he said 'I guess they aren't hungry.'"

Washing down his extra large bite, Cy replied, "Wow, Rob, you've gotten good," he then laughed and added, "Unless I've gotten better at talking with my mouth full!"

They were all laughing at Cyborg's coment when Raven entered saying, "I see you're all having fun." She then took her lunch, shot them a "Later", and left.

"I wonder what she's up to..." thought the Boy Wonder aloud.

"I'm not up to anything," remarked Raven returning for a soda, "I just want to eat in silence," then left again.

* * *

Thank you My lovely sister and my friend Dusty for helping me edit this :) I couldn't have gotten it done without you!

I probably will update this much sooner than my other story, I am having troubles with the thought train on that one but this one is much clearer. I even have part of a later chapter already written:-D Review please :)


	2. Untouched Tofu Sandwiches

_Thank you all for reviewing :) Helped me get this up. Just so you all know, i have over 20 hours of my life outside of school dedicated to an activity so if I don't update in a while, that may be why, or writers block, or both! XP_

_aurorasmist: sorry bout that.. I uploaded the wrong file that had some of my notes in it and I didn't scan the whole thing before I created it into a story, I fixed it and I hope you go re-read it because I don't think that's the only thing that changed._

_iamhollywood: I'm glad you plan on continuing to read :) I plan on continuing to write. It shouldn't be too long to wait, I plan on revealing it in the 3rd or 4th chapter. It's definately not revealed in this one._

_AffectedByTheDust: I will update when I'm good and ready :D and you helping me with editing helps a ton!! Thanx for editing my chs for me :)_

_bluie :) I will continue writing this one I'm glad you're interested. However, Sleep, my other work, will not be updated for a while. I lost my train of thought on it._

* * *

Raven, upon reaching her room, was far too distracted to eat. Setting her food down, she started thinking of all the things that Beast Boy had been doing that seemed odd lately. Was it really just she, or were the others just not noticing? She had to figure it out.

Beast Boy's voice from the past week echoed in her mind...

_"No thanks... I'm not hungry."  
That phrase was becoming far too common._

_"I'd rather not."  
That wasn't a normal thing for Beast Boy to say... not about video games anyway._

_"Yo!? BB! Where you goin' man? We were just getting in to it!" asked the excited Cyborg.  
"YOU were getting into it, I was getting sick of it. So I left." said Beast Boy sounding quite annoyed as he wandered out of the room._

_Nope... not normal either... Something is definitely up... why haven't the others noticed? I'm around him the least of anyone.  
This is definitely weird._

Now that she had managed to sort out a few of her thoughts she realized again just howhungry she was and started eating the burger. "Cold..." she thought, "Great, that makes it taste so much better."

Descending down into the lower rooms, she passed Beast Boy who was on his way up. "Strange, he didn't even look at me," she thought, "It's as if he didn't even notice I was here."

Upon returning to the kitchen she noticed that Beast Boy really hadn't eaten anything, all 5 of the tofu-_burgers_ that had been made especially for him were still sitting there. While her burger was in the microwave getting warm again she decided to make a joke. "Anybody still hungry?" She asked, getting the attention of the other titans, "I don't think Beast Boy wants his tofu."

Cyborg, looking quite horrified, replied "Raven, can you even imagine how nasty that stuff must be? I mean, c'mon!, it's made of BEANS!!!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! called out the microwave. Raven took her burger out and groaned "I forgot to take off the lettuce before I put it in there... brilliant" she thought to herself as she pulled it out and threw it in the trash. "Cooked lettuce... I doubt even Beast Boy would eat that."

Remembering Cyborg's comment she gave a sarcastic reply "Oh, but Cyborg, I thought you were a HUGE fan of tofu? MMM... IT just looks _sooo _good."

"Rae, I'm glad you're joking cuz that was just **WRONG**!" he replied shuddering.

"Oh, but who said I was joking?" Raven said winking to herself as she slipped out the door.

Turning to Robin, Cyborg said, "and she thinks Beast Boy's acting funny? She should really look in a mirror man!"

Laughing Robin replied " C'mon you know she was joking! And it was pretty funny too."

While returning to her room she passed Beast Boy's open bedroom door. It wasn't until already inside her own that it set in how abnormal this was. Setting down her re-warmed burger she retraced her steps to confirm what she had just seen. Once she reached his room she heard a strange noise, "What is that?" she thought. Looking around she figured it out "It's snoring. He's snoring" Beast Boy was crunched up on the floor looking much like a caterpillar in mid-crawl. His butt was up in the air, his chin was touching his knees, and his hands could have easily grabbed his ankles. Beast Boy's unusual sleeping pose wasn't the only thing Raven noticed. "It's clean!" she exclaimed accidentally. Afraid the changeling might awaken at the sudden sound she rushed out of his room.

"I can't believe what I just saw! His room was clean, well sort-of, but it was much better than I've seen it in ages. Not that I go in there that often but... It was clean! And that gross smell is gone too." She was thinking half-aloud, trying to process all that she had just seen. The most disgusting part of his room was the puddle of drool that he was sleeping in.

After going over all the thoughts running through her head, she returned to her lunch, "It's half cold..." She thought as she ate "I can't finish this," and she brought her plate downstairs. She considered warming it up again, but it would turn into nuclear waste if she did. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were now playing some sort of card game she didn't recognize. "They're probably making it up as they go," she chuckled to herself. Then, noticing the food and dishes still stacked around she cried "You guys! What is all this?" motioning to the sink.

"Dishes of course." Starfire said plainly.

Cyborg and Robin both laughed at the Joke that she didn't even know she'd made.

Raven sighed and asked, "What I meant was, why haven't you cleaned this mess up?"

Cyborg and Robin both replied at once. Cyborg saying "Didn't want to" and Robin saying "Not my turn."  
Then Starfire added, "I do believe it is Beast Boy's turn to do the washing of the dishes."

Groaning she replied, "Well, I don't think that he's going to be doing any dishes, He's asleep."

"So go wake him up" Said Cyborg like it was the most obvious and practical solution.

"Yeah, we could do that I guess... Or we could just wash them ourselves," Suggested Raven.

The two boys looked at her as if she'd gone insane yet Starfire replied, "Oh yes! I will help you!"

"Why, thank you Starfire, now... Cyborg, Robin, You will take care of this food." She stated as though they were her humble servants.

They both grumbled under their breath things that sounded like "All right, if I have to."

* * *

_All right, there it is :) Read and Review please! and don't forget, I fixed the last chapter! Sorry I took so long getting this one up but I wanted to make sure nothing sounded off. I caught a lot of spelling mistakes too. This chapter is about twice as long as the other one so.. I don't feel so bad. You're gonna have to wait for the next installment though because I don't even have it started._


End file.
